


finding a leaf on your bestfriend's hair

by shapuccinno



Series: lullatone-inspired [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, bestfriend!karunagi is the cutest believe me, implied teasing!karma, punya temen kayak karma kadang emang minta dilempar ke kolam piranha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma melihat sehelai daun di atas kepala Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding a leaf on your bestfriend's hair

**Author's Note:**

> ansatsu kyoushitsu / assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei  
> tidak ada profit yang diperoleh dari pembuatan drabble ini  
> judul diambil dari lagunya lullatone yang berjudul finding a leaf on your girlfriend's hair wkwkw
> 
> ps: saya sayang karunagiiiiiii hue.

Karma dan Nagisa terbiasa untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, mendaki menuju gedung tua di tengah gunung yang sudah menjadi kelas mereka selama hampir enam bulan. Karma tidak pernah bosan berjalan dengan Nagisa, meskipun topik yang mereka bicarakan selalu sama: pembunuhan Koro-sensei. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Suatu hari di penghujung musim gugur Karma yang berjalan bersama dengan Nagisa melihat ada sehelai daun kering di pucuk kepalanya. Ia sudah mengangkat tangan untuk menyingkirkan daun itu, namun tiba-tiba ada ide lain yang muncul.

“Ada apa, Karma-kun?”

“Ng. Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Karma membiarkan daun itu tetap ada di kepala Nagisa sampai mereka tiba di sekolah.


End file.
